1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display box, and more particularly to a hand tool display box that can provide a burglarproof effect and can simulate operating status.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When hand tools, such as screwdrivers, wrenches are sold, a conventional display box is used to store and display the hand tools.
Although the conventional display box can provide display and storage effects, the conventional display box does not have a burglarproof structure or device to prevent the hand tools from being lost or stolen.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool display box to mitigate the aforementioned problems.